


A Christmas To Remember

by Serenity2020



Category: The Good Life | Good Neighbors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity2020/pseuds/Serenity2020
Summary: After the disaster at Christmas last years, the Leadbetter's make different plans this year, which includes a trip to the estate of Jerry's newest customer, Richard DeVere of Cavendish Foods (who takes a liking to Margo).....
Relationships: Jerry Leadbetter/Margo Leadbetter
Kudos: 4





	A Christmas To Remember

After the previous years Christmas disaster, Margo Leadbetter was taking no chances. Of course, Christmas was still coming in a van from Harrods but the delivery was scheduled for December 23 to ensure any issues could be rectified the following day. 

Jerry disagreed that the their last Christmas was a disaster, in fact it was his best one yet if he discounted the lack of food and alcohol especially towards the end. He loved Christmas Day - spending it with Goods with a good simple meal, drinks and games. Even Margo joined in and Jerry admired how she moved past her discomfort of being silly and childish to be a part of it and managed to have fun.

When they went home that night, the peapod burgundy had he and Margo feeling very amorous. Jerry remembered making love to Margo that night. She was wild. They kissed with wanton abandon as soon as they got through their front door and Margo completely stripped off her jumpsuit right there in the entry. Jerry couldn't help but to take a second and stare at her naked beauty. She was tall and lean, with legs that went on for days. Her breasts were magnificent, just the right size for Jerry to hold and kiss, which he immediately did and Margo moaned with pleasure.

"Let's go upstairs." Jerry suggested and he held her hand as they ran up the stairs, giggling as childishly as the Goods would.

In their bedroom, Jerry stripped down and joined Margo on the bed who had been watching him with her big blue eyes. He kissed up her leg, he was a self proclaimed legs man and Margo had the best, until he reached her private folds. He loved it when Margo was uninhibited enough to let him taste her and that night she opened her legs to give him all the access he wanted. Jerry went straight for her sweet spot which he stroked with his powerful tongue and Margo moaned without restraint, turning him on even more.

She felt his strokes and they bought waves of pleasure over her body. She generally did not like feeling out of control of her emotions, but she knew she was safe with Jerry and was enjoying this very much and didn't mind letting him know, which she knew he loved. She could feel his hardness against her leg and she wanted to satisfy him as much as he was giving her. She tried to reach for it, but Jerry whispered, "No darling, your turn first." and Margo put her head back, feeling slightly dizzy from the alcohol and sexy from Jerry's mouth on her bud.

The waves of her first orgasm were powerful and Margo knew she would need Jerry to fill her very soon. He heard her call his name as she came and he was rock hard and almost bursting by then. When she commanded him to enter her, he didn't waste a second and his huge, throbbing muscle penetrated her wet tightness. At first slowly, but Margo wanted him hard and fast and he willingly complied, thrusting in and out of her with as much speed and power as he could muster. It didn't take long to feel Margo's next orgasm take over her and contract around him, sending Jerry into his own climax where he called her name over and over until he had completed emptied in to her.

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms and decided that it was the best Christmas ever and that next year they would do the same.

Jerry hoped that Margo remembered this promise, and he was getting nervous that she was gearing them up for another year of paralysing socialising. Much to Margo's relief their social bridges had not been burned by their absence last Christmas and Jerry even suggested that they go away if she didn't want to stay at home but not go out. There had been a few arguments about which events they really should go to, with Jerry wanting none of them and Margo still holding on strong for some. At this stage, they had agreed not to host the Pony Club and Music Society on Christmas Day, they would instead host a New Years Eve function, and they would have the Goods over for Christmas lunch.

Margo had also agreed not to go to Cheltenham but the Boxing Day Rotary Club function was still under debate, Margo had not quite let that one go yet. Jerry was almost ready to concede but wanted to try a little more before he gave up. Margo had been rather wonderful this past year. Now that he was the Managing Director at JJM he relied upon her more than ever to keep their personal and social life running smoothly, as well as always being ready to help him entertain his customers or potential customers, which she did to perfection. He was proud of his Christmas gift for her this year - a diamond tennis chain necklace, which he knew she would love. It said wealth in an understated and elegant way, which would compliment her style nicely.

December 23 came and thankfully Harrods had fulfilled Margo's order to her precise specifications and she was in a good mood when he came home from work. The tree and decorations were up, the booze cabinet was full and Jerry could smell some of her cooking. Despite the terrible traffic on London Bridge, Jerry was in a decent mood, especially after Margo mixed him a drink and kissed him hello.

"How was your day darling?" she asked him.

"Busy, looks like we have the Cavendish account in the bag!"

"Excellent." They had recently had dinner with the CEO of Cavendish, Richard DeVere and Margo found him to be very handsome and debonair. 

"I've been thinking about the Rotary Club do." Jerry began.

Margo sighed. Jerry really was impossible. She had already given up 2 massive social events, it seemed rude to deliberately cut out everything.

"Just listen - think of how we were Boxing Day last year. We were in no shape to go out, and it was so nice having the day together, just the two of us - don't you remember?" Jerry knew it was cunning on his part to take an emotional argument with Margo and try to appeal to her this way instead of being obstinate about not wanting to go because he hated the socialising.

"This is true, but." she started to relent as she recalled their last Boxing Day. She had woken up with quite a headache from the peapod burgundy, but Jerry had taken care of her and they snuggled throughout the day, making love slowly with nowhere to go and nobody to see. It was the best time they had spent together in a long while.

"No buts daring, we deserve a rest and this time together. I have been dreaming about it..." he started to kiss her neck and she giggled. Jerry could feel her being worn down by his affections, "Please darling, lets just have this time together. I can have JJM give them a sponsorship or something if you like?"

"Mmmm." she murmured, enjoying his lips on her skin, "Alright. But next year, let's go away at Christmas."

"Sounds good," Jerry agreed, as his arms pulled her into him and his mouth met hers in a passionate kiss. "Time for a cuddle?" he asked her.

Margo looked at her watch, "Maybe, if we're quick." she said, and then Tom Good burst through their Drawing Room doors and Margo jumped away from Jerry as the intruder entered. Margo gave him a filthy look, and for once Jerry joined her. He was already aroused and he could have strangled Tom for interrupting their moment.

"Hello, hello what are you two cheeky love birds up to?" he asked, giving Jerry a knowing wink as he giggled at their discomfort.

"What do you want?" Jerry asked grumpily.

"Aw, that's a nice greeting." Tom continued to tease them and Margo continued to glare at him. "I suppose a drinks out of the question?"

"Yes it is."

"Well in that case, I'll come to the point."

"Good."

"What time do you want us here on Christmas Day and what can we bring?" he looked at Margo.

"Twelve o'clock and just yourselves." Margo finally spoke to him.

"No peapod burgundy?"

"No thank you, we have enough booze." Jerry replied.

Tom nodded and when he could finally sense that he was no longer welcome and would really not be offered a drink he left them in peace.

"Still time?" Jerry asked Margo.

  
"No, thanks to Tom Good!" she said with displeasure. Margo didn't mind the occasional improvised love making, and was annoyed that they were interrupted.

"Oh, well lets go to bed early tonight." Jerry decided, also disappointed but not willing to give up on the idea, especially now that he had secured Boxing Day as a free day.

“Yes, lets.” Margo agreed with a sexy smile. 

....

It was the most relaxed Margo had ever felt on Christmas Eve. She was very much looking forward to the time with Jerry. Ever since he took on the MD role he had worked harder then ever and landing the Cavendish account was a real coup that he had invested a lot of time in. Margo wanted to use the break to reconnect with Jerry. They were happy moving along their lives in parallel lines but every now and then they needed to connect and this had happened less since he became MD. 

Jerry arrived home from work ready for his 5 days break. He had some news to break to Margo. 

“Darling.” he kissed her. “How was your day?” 

Margo looked at him. Normally it was her who asked him. 

“Very good. How was your day?”

Jerry looked slightly jittery as he laughed, “Well, you’ll never believe it but Richard DeVere invited us to his estate for Boxing Day.”

“Well, I hope you told him no. I’m looking forward to our time together.” Margo replied knowing full well Jerry would never say no. 

“It’s just that he has this Boxing Day Hunt and he remembered that you like horse riding ...”

“Well thank you very much Jerry! I cannot believe after seducing me into cancelling all our Christmas plans you have gone and made some!”

“Darling -“

“Don’t darling me! I have nothing to wear!”

“Of course you do -“ Margo glared are him, “you have all those sexy riding pants.”

“Jodhpurs Jerry, but I do not have riding pinks, or blacks.”

“Darling I’m sure it’s fine. He’s not riding and you don’t have to either. He invited us just to come down for the day, watch or ride in the hunt and stay for the night.”

“The night?” she wrinkled her nose. 

“In his manor house....”

Margo thought about it, “Well, I suppose it would be very rude to say no...”

Jerry grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. “Thank you darling. I know you’ll love it.”

“Hmmmm. You owe me Jeremy Leadbetter. Big time.”

“Of course darling, you name it.”

Jerry’s kisses were now trailing down her neck and his hands rubbing her back. After their pre-dinner interlude was missed the night before Margo was keen to pick up where they left off. 

“Let’s go upstairs so Tom Good doesn’t interrupt us again.” she murmured to Jerry. 

“What a good idea.” he took Margo by the hand, eager to get a off to a good start on his Christmas break. 

...

Christmas Day was lots of fun. The Goods were quite silly at times but Margo had a few stiff drinks before lunch to loosen up and ended up having quite a fun time. Even having thought of some childish games they could play. 

When the Goods finally left, full of food, booze and affection for each other, Margo and Jerry settled down on their lounge. Margo was also feeling a happy buzz and she curled into Jerry, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed his neck. 

Jerry sighed with contentment and pleasure as he enjoyed Margo’s attention. The world thought she was a prude, but he knew better. Much better. He bought her mouth to his and kissed her, his tongue finding hers. She tasted like champagne and pudding and he couldn’t get enough. 

“Bedroom darling?” he suggested as he kissed her collarbone.

“Take me here darling.” she murmured as he kissed her shoulder. She moved so that he could enter her and Jerry didn’t think twice, his hard erection slowly penetrating her as his mouth closed in on her nipple and he heard her moan his name for more. God, he was turned on by her. 

Yet he took his time, wanting to drive her wild with desire and he continued to suck and gently bite at her nipples. 

“Please Jerry, more.” she whispered in pleasure. 

Jerry picked up the tempo slightly and Margo wrapped her impossibly long, black stockinged legs around him, knowing how much he loved them. 

“Oh Margo, sweetie.” he moaned his pet sex name for her. 

“Honey, more.” she cried and Jerry couldn’t take it any longer. His thrusts became harder and faster as he heard Margo’s response to him until she came and he could not hold back any longer, completely emptying into her and collapsing from the effort after all the gin he had consumed. 

Margo giggled, which Jerry found very sexy, “Oh darling that was wonderful.”

Jerry kissed her, “I love you Margo. You’re priceless, you know that. I’m so happy that you married me. I would be lost without you.” He had a tear in his and Margo also teared up. It wasn’t like Jerry to be so emotional, and from time to time she enjoyed seeing this side to him. 

“I love you Jeremy Leadbetter.” she whispered as she kissed him back. 

...

The drive to Grantleigh, in Somerset, took 3 hours and so at the ungodly hour of 6am Margo and Jerry were on the road. Margo was not in a good mood. She and Jerry has made love a couple more times before bed and with the drinks she had consumed she was feeling tired.

They had decided that Margo would not ride so that there was no rush to be there early, or worry about what riding outfit she would need. Richard had told Jerry that the dress code for the non riders was casual and so Margo was in her best casual Hunt observer ensemble. After a few missed country roads, they arrived at Grantleigh just after 9am as they Hunt was starting. 

Richard greeted his guests warmly, “Jerry and Margo, welcome.” he shook Jerry’s hand and kissed Margo on the cheek. Margo was his kind of woman - not easily intimidated, charming and very sexy. Of course, nearly everyone paled in comparison to the woman who had captured his heart - Audrey fforbes-Hamilton. They were not in a relationship, yet, and Audrey possessed all these qualities as well, plus a wicked sense of humour which he adored. Richard has the very strong impression that Margo’s sense of humour was lacking and that she took herself way too seriously. But she was still very sexy. 

Richard introduced them to the others at his manor watching the Hunt - his mother, Mr Spalding, Audrey fforbes-Hamilton, Marjory Frobisher, Archie Pennington-Booth, the Brigadier Lemington and the Rector. They were an interesting mix of people and Margo quickly sensed that Mrs fforbes-Hamilton was the person who ran the show. It was soon after revealed that she was previous lady of the manor until her husband died and Richard bought the estate. 

Margo could see Jerry’s eyes taking in Mrs fforbes-Hamilton and she squeezed his arm to stop his gawking. Mrs fforbes-Hamilton was quite attractive in an understated way. Her clothing was practical, yet she wore it with a slightly sexy edge, like the way her blouse was unbuttoned almost to her bra, and she was very charming- she had Jerry eating out of the palm of her hand. 

Audrey sized up the Leadbetters - social climbers with money. Admittedly, her tolerance for people outside her circle had increased considerably since she met Richard and her own circumstances changed. Mrs Leadbetter was very attractive and Audrey saw how Richard looked at her, especially her breasts. Mrs Leadbetter was oblivious though, too busy trying to keep her own husband in line. Audrey didn’t mind them but she doubted they had much in common - other than horse riding. 

Margo saw Mrs fforbes-Hamilton glare at Richard and realised he was looking at her own breasts. Her face blushed and her hand covered them as he looked at Mrs fforbes-Hamilton and smiled cheekily. Margo saw that there was something between them. The awkward moment passed and as soon as Margo got the chance she whispered to Jerry, “Stop staring at Mrs fforbes-Hamilton. For one it’s embarrassing and I think that she is involved with Richard.”

Jerry laughed, “All right.” Margo had a good sense for these things and he had noticed the way Mrs fforbes-Hamilton looked at Richard. 

Margo really enjoyed the Hunt, the Brigadier was happy to explain all the different aspects to her, also enjoying the company of a younger sexy lady. He didn't mind the questions that she asked and he was obviously quite knowledgeable and experienced in the hunt, only missing this one due to a recent back complaint. Between the Brigadier and Richard, Margo's drink was kept full and her attention held the whole time.

Jerry spoke mostly to Spalding and Richard 

Richard caught Margo as she was coming back into the drawing room. “Are you having a good time Margo?”

Margo couldn’t help it, she found him utterly charming with his dark good looks. Richard was much closer in age to her than Jerry and very stylish. He was nice and tall and she looked up into his eyes.

“Lovely, thank you.” she replied, for some reason she was nervous talking to him. 

“You should come again, another weekend so that you can ride. Does Jerry ride?”

Margo laughed and Richard loved the sound of it, “No, Jerry does not. Do you?”

“I’m learning.” he smiled and Margo found him very sexy. 

“Mrs fforbes-Hamilton seems to know a lot about riding - is she teaching you?” 

“Audrey? Well, yes she has given me a few pointers and she helped me buy my horse.”

“You seem close?”

“We’re just friends.” Richard took a step towards her and Margo could feel the sexual tension building between them. She was a married woman with no interest in anyone but Jerry. Sweet Jerry who loved her despite her many faults. 

Luckily Jerry came past them at that moment. He could sense something was not quite right. He saw how Richard looked at Margo and her response to him. He cleared his throat and they both looked at him. Margo was relieved and instantly thread her arm through his. 

“You’re very lucky Jerry, you have a wonderful wife.” Richard said to Jerry with a smile. 

“Yes I am. I love her more than anything.” Jerry replied possessively. “We’re very happy together.”

Margo adored Jerry and it showed on her face right then. He looked at her and kissed her cheek. 

Richard laughed, “I hope I can find someone who makes me as happy as you both are.” 

“I think Mrs fforbes-Hamilton might be the one for you.” Margo suggested and now Richard blushed. 

“Maybe, one day. Did you decide to stay the night?”

“Thank you, we would have loved to but I promised Margo a quiet Christmas. I’ve been flat out this year, and I really want us to spend this time together. We'll head off a little later.” Jerry replied and Margo beamed at him with love and relief that he saved her from Richard's charms and that they would sleep in their own bed that night. 

"In that case, you will need to come back soon and stay for the weekend." Richard offered.

"That would be wonderful." Jerry replied.

"But no business talk!" Richard instructed and they both laughed, Margo joining in at the end.

They left Grantleigh just as the sun was setting for the long drive home. Neither really wanted to be in the car for that long, but both were relieved to be away from the charms of Richard DeVere. Jerry did not like the way he looked at Margo, or the attention he paid her. He thought to himself he was being slightly hypocritical as he himself didn't mind harmlessly flirting with attractive ladies. It was enough that he had to put up with Tom having a soft spot for Margo, but at least Tom's way of flirting was acting like a naughty school boy and besides, Tom was no threat, Margo found him annoying in the extreme for the most part.

As they drove through Sailsbury the car started to make a funny noise.

"What's that?" Margo asked testily.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a mechanic." Jerry snapped back.

"Tone, Jerry." Margo warned him before the car stopped. 

"Bloody hell!" Jerry snapped.

"Language Jerry! I wonder if there are any AA men around?" Margo said.

"How am I meant to know?"

"Jeremy I will thank you not to snap at me. Where are you going?"

"I am going to see if I can find a pay phone."

"And leaving me here by myself?"

"You can come." Jerry slammed the door and stormed off.

"Well really!" Margo said aloud, although there was no one to hear her. She decided to stay, it was warmer in the car and the area looked safe enough.

As Margo sat her mind wandered to Richard DeVere. He was very handsome, with those broad shoulders. Then the image of Audrey fforbes-Hamilton looking down her nose at Margo flashed across her mind. Margo dismissed the thought of her and Richard re-appeared as Margo replayed their conversation in the hall in her mind. She realised that he had not said anything that was too forward or leading, it was the way he looked at her, his charisma drawing her in.

She jumped startled as Jerry opened the car door and got back in.

"There should be an AA man around here somewhere, but there's a hotel around the corner. We can get dinner and a room there." Jerry told her.

Margo screwed up her nose. Goodness knows what kind of establishment it was, but she kept quiet as she decided it would have to be better than sitting in a cold car. It turned out to be a charming boutique hotel with a lovely cozy and very clean room. They went to the small bar and ordered some gin and tonics. 

"It's not so bad." Jerry commented, as if he had organised it.

"Not at all. Quite charming really." Margo replied, and their eyes caught.

"Almost romantic." Jerry added.

"Almost." The air between them was electric and they both knew that it would not be long until they were making love.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not for food."

"Should we take our drinks up to our room and come back down for dinner later?"

"Sounds perfect."

Jerry grabbed Margo's hand, "Let's go sweetie."

In their room, Jerry took a big swig from his gin before putting their glasses down and pulling Margo into his arms. He wasn't sure if his desire for Margo was influenced by his male pride and possessiveness to make sure there was not thought of Richard DeVere in her mind, but whatever the reason he felt more enamored with Margo than usual and he knew he wanted to give her a Boxing Day to remember. He kissed her passionately and Margo responded enthusiastically. Her hands went down to undo his shirt buttons and trousers, pulling them off quickly.

"Slowly sweetie." Jerry murmured.

"I can't wait honey." she replied.

"It will be worth it." he promised and he painfully slowly unzipped her dress, kissing her back as he did. He gently pushed it from her shoulders, kissing her shoulders then unclipped her lacy bra. Now that there were removed, she stood before him in her underwear. Jerry looked over her body with admiring appreciation of his sexy wife.

"Jerry." she whispered with that gorgeous lilt in her voice that he loved.

"Just admiring you my love." he kissed her lips and his hands went to now remove her pants. He was still in a half undressed state and Margo helped him get naked, scraping her nails gently up his legs and over his full balls like she knew he loved. And his breath went in as she did and she felt his manly hardness grow even harder in anticipation of what was coming. 

Margo kissed down his chest and when she reached his throbbing arousal she took him in her mouth and Jerry nearly choked with delight. "Sweetie." he groaned as his fingers found her private folds, already wet with pleasure and he firmly stroked her there, hearing her moan as he hit the right spot.

She was moving too fast for him and he pulled her face up to his to kiss her lips. Margo was hungry for him and his stimulating her sweet spot only increased her desire as she started to shake with her climax, "I need you now Jerry." she told him.

Jerry tried to penetrate her slowly but he couldn't hold back and he thrust in with force, filling her quickly. "Oh Jerry, honey." she cried.

He was throbbing and as solid as a rock as he thrust into her again and again. They both cried out as his movements drove their wildest desires closer to fruition. Margo loved how even after all these years, Jerry was still a passionate lover who could drive her over the edge and she felt herself reach her edge, she couldn't help calling out his name and this set him off, "Sweetie, sweetie now, now." he panted as he came inside her.

When he finished they stayed connected but moved so that Margo was lying on him. They kissed softly, in contrast to their passion just moments before, as Jerry softened inside her.

"That was incredible." Jerry breathed, "We should break down more often."

Margo laughed, "I'm not sure that it was the breakdown."

"Whatever it was, it was amazing."

"Mmmmmm." Margo agreed and kissed him again.

They gently pulled apart and got ready for dinner.

At dinner, Jerry raised his glass to Margo, "Here's to you darling, for being the best wife I could ever dream of."

Margo smiled, Jerry didn't often compliment her. "Thank you darling. Happy Boxing Day."

"Happy Boxing Day."

They clinked glasses and knew it was another Christmas they would never forget.


End file.
